srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Cave Lair
General Information Tips Prerequisites Access to Fogbough Outer Wood. Map Text Directions Walkthrough Climb down. You enter a dungeon with minimap. NOTE: Clear the lair of all groups of foes (mostly indicated by ?''' marks) before heading in the direction of the dead end in the NE corner of the map, as defeating each group carries a reward of 64 general XP; after dealing with encounter in that NE corner all remaining groups disappear. Numbered enemies and special encounters on the map do not reset, so you can clear only part of the cave and come back later to finish it. You can exit the map at the entrance, marked 'E.' The cave lair appears to have but a single Random Encounter: :1. Swarm of 4-7 , with time to heal between fights. You can retreat before engaging, but cannot flee mid-battle. You will earn 64 general XP for clearing the entire group. :2. If you attempt to flee, you need 50+ to succeed, and you get bonuses from Agility and Luck (x0.5). If you pass you flee safely, if you fail - unknown. Next time you visit the alcove you get extra text reminding you of your encounter, but nothing else changes, so you can still engage (and defeat) the tentacle. 256 general XP awarded after defeating it. :3. Dead body, ~25 gold, 3 AT. :4. Lone Carverclaw. :5. Trash midden. :6. Trash midden with secret treasures. No prompt to use a skill, but use of Woodsmanship or Thievery(+4 xp if successful) should uncover two ATs. :7. Carverclaw hunting party. You are given two options: ::Try to remain hidden. If you fail - unknown, probably combat. ::Attempt to ambush the hunting party. . Should you succeed, you will kill two, wound two more, then engage, simultaneously, , and, as the 5 remaining carverclaws flee, 128 general XP. :8. Cave Troll. The troll offers a random heap of gold (amounts between 504 and 602 have been seen) - and, while he doesn't explicitly say so, the - to be allowed to go without a quarrel :: Suddenly...a strange feeling comes over you... '''A fateful decision... (What's This?) Inexplicably, you feel that in some imperceptible way your destiny is linked to the choice you're about to make. :: Allow the troll to go in peace - you get nothing :: Attack the troll: 16 experience to Shadow Magic (60+)/Telekinesis (60+)/Illusion (60+)/Archery (60+) if used to wound the Troll. If your power/skill fails you take some damage (in my case 25 Stamina). Note: If you engage him directly without using a skill or power you take no damage prior to the fight! Regardless of whether you wound him or not you fight , plus 64 general XP. Regardless of how it's accomplished, once the troll is gone, any remaining carverclaws flee, you receive 128 general XP and the aforementioned Jade-Studded Goblin Skull (which may come in handy should you stumble upon a certain random encounter. Epilogue Once you've acquired the skull, explore Fogbough until you encounter the lone undead goblin hunter. Use the skull and you will receive a reward: * 256 xp to general * 64 xp to AS&P * Tattered Wolf Pelt Vest Rewards